Let Me Show You
by aolurker
Summary: Maura describes, in great detail, what it's like when she's separated from Jane  MATURE AUDIENCES ONLY PLEASE


**Title: **Let Me Show You  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own Rizzoli & Isles or these characters (darn it!) nor am I making any money off them (darn it!). No infringement intended.**  
Fandom:** Rizzoli & Isles**  
Pairing:** Jane/Maura**  
Rating: **NC-17/MA**  
Summary:** Maura describes, in great detail, what it's like when she's separated from Jane MATURE AUDIENCES ONLY PLEASE**  
Notes: **WOW! Thank you all for the kindness shown my first R&I fic. The muse must have liked it, for it decided to write another. So... *sneaks in* *looks around* I'm just going to leave this here. *sneaks out quietly* ;)

* * *

**Let Me Show You**

"I just don't like it," Jane grumbled a little obstinately, looking down sullenly and fiddling with her hands. The detective was leaning against the frame of Maura's bedroom door as Maura went about the business of meticulously packing a suitcase.

"It's three days, Jane, and just two nights," Maura somewhat distractedly reasoned as she considered a navy blazer in one hand and a cerulean one in the other, eventually opting for the navy. "I'll be back by Friday evening," she then flashed a brief smile at Jane as she finished her thought, "Then we'll have the weekend."

"I know that," Jane grumbled again, refusing to look at Maura, still being obstinate and difficult and sullen, still playing with her fingers, picking at her nails, "Still don't like it."

Maura finally stopped what she was doing, putting down the selection of pantyhose she had been choosing from, to look at Jane, really look at her. It was clear the detective wasn't just complaining for the sake of complaining. She truly was in a bit of a funk. Maura didn't completely understand it-there were still so many things she didn't completely understand about Jane-but at the same time it instinctively endeared the detective to her. After all, Jane was in a funk for no other reason than Maura was going away. Okay, so it might also have to do with _where_ she was going away to. But still, it was endearing.

So Maura put her packing on hold and walked over the brunette, lacing her arms around the slim waist of the lanky detective and just loosely holding her like that until Jane finally raised her eyes to meet Maura's, a slight frown still on the detective's forehead, a slight pout still on her lips.

Maura took a deep breath, then looking into Jane's eyes asked, "Do you think I enjoy going down there?"

Jane was silent for a moment as she returned Maura's gaze. "Don't you?" she finally replied, unable to hide the slight accusation in her voice as she did so, and a little annoyed with herself for it. For she knew she was being unfair, she knew she was being unreasonable. She knew Maura went because Maura could help them, and because they asked. And it's not like Maura even went that often. But knowing all that from an intellectual standpoint didn't really help out Jane's mood from an emotional standpoint.

And as such, Maura was realizing that getting Jane to lighten up was going to take some doing tonight. So Maura gave Jane a slightly impish smile, she had heard the accusation in Jane's voice and in Jane's question but she refused to rise to the bait, deciding instead to answer truthfully. To, in fact, admit to what Jane was accusing her of, but only partially, and only to make a point, "Yes, actually, I do enjoy the work."

"I knew it," Jane muttered and looked away again.

"Let me finish, Jane," Maura replied quietly, "I said I enjoy _the work_. It's often something that has stumped everyone else. It's a challenge. And it's important. And, to be honest, I like that I can help." Jane remained silent, and remained a little distant. So Maura continued, "But when I'm not at the office, when I'm not in the labs or down at the morgue, when I have to go back to my hotel room—alone," Maura brought one hand up between them so she could use it to gently lift Jane's chin, forcing the detective to meet her eyes again as she finished her explanation, "Then no, I don't like it, Jane. I don't like it at all. Because I miss you. Terribly."

Jane's eyes and face softened marginally at Maura's heartfelt overture, but Maura could tell that the detective still wasn't completely convinced. Jane really was going to be a tough nut to crack tonight. But Maura had an idea. Perhaps a demonstration was in order.

"How about this," Maura began lightly as she let her hands fall loosely to Jane's hips again, "Let me tell you what a typical day is like for me when I'm down there." Jane's response to that suggestion was to look at Maura very skeptically. But Maura would not be deterred. She took one of Jane's hands and guided the detective to the end of the bed and sat her down near the corner of the mattress. "Actually," Maura continued while looking down at the now seated detective, "Let me show you."

Jane looked up into the face of the woman she loved and could see a certain gleam, a certain glimmer, a light yet mischievousness look, in Maura's eyes. The detective wasn't at all sure what the look meant. Heck, she wasn't at all sure what Maura meant. But she was curious enough to let the blonde continue. So she remained silent, her expression saying all she intended to say.

Maura took Jane's silence and somewhat challenging set of her jaw as an invitation to continue. So she slowly backed away from the detective but still held her gaze, cocking her head to one side and unfocusing her eyes, directing her concentration inward. "As you know, I leave here around 5 am. That usually gets me to Quantico around 10," she began simply and innocently enough. She took a deep breath, finally looking away and beginning to slowly pace back and forth on the plush bedroom carpet, "I barely have time to grab a cup of coffee before the briefing starts. After I get brought up to speed on the case with the basics, I read and study all the files and whatever other information they give me, and look through the previous autopsy results and lab reports."

Maura glanced at Jane who was still sitting calmly and silently, still wondering where this was going but, somewhat uncharacteristically, being patient and allowing Maura to continue to spin her tale. So continue she did, "They know I will refuse even if they offer to break for a late lunch, so they just bring lunch to me instead, usually something that isn't of optimal nutritional value, of course, but I eat it anyway."

Maura saw the corner of Jane's mouth twitch up, an expression that was more tolerant amusement than annoyance over this little detail about the nutritional value of government provided food, so Maura just kept going, knowing for sure she had Jane's full attention. "It's often mid- to late- afternoon before I even start looking at the actual body, and never any earlier than seven o'clock before the agents working the case finally pull me away and insist on taking me out to dinner."

Jane's reaction to that latest nugget, however, wasn't so tolerant, the detective's eyes narrowing at the mention of someone taking Maura to dinner. But not wanting to give Jane an opportunity to interject, Maura quickly plowed forward, "We often talk about the case while dining. Though," Maura paused thoughtfully, still pacing slowly back and forth, but now also shaking her head in mild dismay, "Sometimes we don't. It seems not everyone is as able to handle such conversations while consuming food."

"You don't say," Jane finally spoke, muttering her sarcastic comment under her breath.

Maura rewarded her with a brief smile but then continued, "In any case, the meal eventually ends and by the time it does I'm tired, I'm very tired, both mentally and physically. So, after turning down the inevitable offer from one or more of the agents to grab a late nightcap, I head back to the hotel."

Any light mood that might have been established by Maura's mentioning of discussing autopsies and murder over dinner instantly vanished as Maura saw Jane's eyes narrow again, dangerously this time, and saw the detective's jaw clench, as well. She knew the 'nightcap' detail would definitely get a rise out of Jane, which is, of course, why she mentioned it. So, knowing that Jane's reaction was coming, she was prepared for it and just lightly teased the detective, "Oh, don't be jealous, Jane. I said I turned them down."

Jane gave Maura a withering look.

Maura just smiled brightly in return and resumed her story, for she was now finally getting to the good part of it, to the demonstration part of it, to the critical part of it.

She stopped pacing directly in front of Jane and turned her body fully toward her, just staring at the detective, letting her smile slowly fade, letting their gazes slowly deepen, letting the mood subtly shift. She then lifted her hands to the top button of her shirt and after tantalizingly playing with it for a moment or two, undid it. And then undid the next one, and the next, slowly, deliberately, continuing down the front of her blouse, undoing each button while still gazing into Jane's eyes, the mood shifting more and more with each button and with the resumption of Maura's story. "It's rarely before 10:30 that I get back to the hotel, Jane. It's almost always too late to call, and I'm exhausted," she finally broke eye contact with the detective, closing her eyes and sighing, moving her head slowly back and forth as if working out kinks, half acting out her exhaustion, as she undid another button. "I know I should review my files and notes but I don't have the energy or the will," she opened her eyes and continued quietly as she slipped the shirt from her shoulders, down her arms and off, turning to lay it neatly over the top of the dresser.

When she turned back around she stole a glance at Jane, to gage her reaction. The detective was frowning slightly at this new direction, this new mood Maura was setting, but the frown was out of curiosity, not concern or annoyance. Maura smiled inwardly and continued. She reached for the zipper on the side of her skirt and worked it down, easing the garment from her legs and off as she started speaking again, "So I just dump my brief case on the floor and start getting undressed. All I can think about is getting out of these wrinkled, limp, clothes and into bed."

Having removed her skirt and laying it, too, over the dresser top, she turned her body towards Jane and once again locked eyes with the detective. She then reached behind herself, finishing her thought while looking directly at Jane and while removing her bra, "All I can think about is getting into bed because bed is where I get to think about you."

Jane's frown had fully disappeared and she was now just sitting with wide-eyed rapt attention. She swallowed hard. Her eyes continued to bore into Maura's, but not for long. For the temptation was too great and the detective's gaze soon flicked down to fall upon Maura's now bare breasts. Jane swallowed hard again and unconsciously licked her lips before bringing her gaze back up to meet the doctor's once again. "Maura," she whispered, she rasped, not sure what else to say.

"Shhhhh," Maura hushed Jane quietly with a small shake of her head, "I'm not done yet." Maura then put her hands to her hips, grabbing and then slowly peeling away her pantyhose, taking her underwear with them at the same time, and when she started speaking again, her voice had changed. It had been getting progressively lower since she started, but now it was lower still, and a lot silkier, "Right about now, when I'm almost undressed, I always think to myself that I should open my suitcase and get my pajamas out, but in reality, I know I won't," using the dresser for support, she lifted one foot up and removed the hose from that leg, "Because I never do," she whispered as she did the same with the other leg.

Maura tossed the last remaining bit of her clothing aside rather haphazardly, especially for Maura for, truth be told, she was beginning to get just as anxious for the rest of this story to unfold as she hoped Jane was. So, delaying no more, she demonstrated the next part of her story as she said it out loud, "So, wearing exactly what I'm wearing now, Jane, I crawl to the center of the bed."

As Jane watched the completely nude form of Maura, not but two or three feet from her, making her way, edging her way, swaying her way to the head of the same bed Jane was at the foot of, Jane thought to herself that while Maura might 'crawl' into the bed in her hotel room, what she was doing here, in this room, on this bed, in front of Jane, well it was more like...slithering, or stalking. It was far from child-like, far from awkward; it was more like a cat, and not just any old cat, but a cat that was on the hunt. Maura's muscles were supple yet beautifully defined, showing off all the running and crunches the doctor did. And her movements were all smoothness and flow, showing off her natural grace as well as all the yoga she practiced.

All of it together was pure sex.

And Jane could barely breathe.

Maura knew the effect she was having, could easily discern it, easily see and read it in both Jane's body and face. So the good doctor just smiled inwardly again as she first piled two pillows atop each other, then rolled onto her back above the blankets, letting her head be propped up by the pillows, letting her eyes close, reaching her arms above her head and pointing her toes, lengthening her body in one long, indulgent, fortifying stretch.

She then relaxed her muscles and brought her arms down to rest next to her torso while the fingers of both her hands began drawing idle patterns on her own stomach. And there she waited. Waited for Jane's roaming eyes to make their way up her body, all the way up, up her legs, past the treasure that lay between them, past her breasts and already puckered areolas, past her lips, her cheekbones, all the way up, up to finally and once again meet Maura's eyes.

And when they did, Maura looked directly into them as she spoke again, finishing her last thought, "And I think of you."

They stared at each other for several drawn out seconds then, desires and needs being communicated silently. Desires and needs Maura which acknowledged and acted upon. "I think of you and I imagine what you'd do if you were there with me," the blonde husked out as her hands began moving apart, one going higher and one going lower.

Maura could again see the effect she was having on Jane, could see the detective's breathing was elevated, that her pupils were dilated; that she was definitely becoming more than a little aroused. It wasn't unexpected but Maura was still grateful, for she could feel the exact same physiological responses in her own body, as well.

With their eyes still locked, Maura allowed herself several more seconds to breathe before she continued, but when she did, she forced herself, let herself fall more and more deeply into her own story, into the scene she was setting, giving herself over to the memories, determined to relive them here in order to show them to Jane. "I imagine how you'd hold me, Jane, how you'd touch me," the fingers of one of Maura's hands were drawing ever so light circles around a tightened nipple while the other was just barely brushing the top of the short curls that marked her sex. A small shiver, a precursor, an anticipation, of what was to come coursed through the blonde and she swallowed hard to get her own breathing under control before speaking again.

"I imagine what you'd say to me, or imagine that you wouldn't say anything at all, telling me everything I need to know through your hands and your fingers and your lips," Maura paused a moment to catch her breath again before moving a hand even lower and then, just as she'd been doing since the start, acted out her next words as she said them, "And that's when I touch myself."

Even though she'd figured out that's where this was going, hearing Maura say those words, seeing Maura _demonstrate_ those words, still sent an extra jolt through Jane's body. The detective's jaw fell slightly open as her eyes widened even further, and her gaze finally broke from Maura's so it could reverse the course it had traveled not long ago, down this time, down past Maura's cheekbones, and lips, and breasts, and lower, down to fall on Maura's legs, or more specifically, to fall on where Maura's hand was now moving between those slightly parted and partially splayed legs.

Maura, too, let her gaze drift, her eyes fluttering shut briefly not just at the feeling of her own hand and the pulse it sent through her body, but also at the knowledge of what Jane was watching her do, at the knowledge that she was doing it in the first place. But having seen Jane's reaction, there was no way she was even thinking of stopping. In fact, she didn't pause or hesitate at all, but rather immediately dipped her hand down a little further, finding herself exactly as she knew she would be: warm, wet, slick. She gathered some of that slickness on two fingers then brought them back up again to her apex and, again not pausing or hesitating at all, began to lightly rub around the small nub there, teasing it and encouraging it out from its protective hood.

The blonde moaned softly at the contact, indulging herself briefly by rubbing back and forth several more times before forcing herself back into her story, knowing there was still so much more she wanted to describe and show to Jane.

"Mmmmm, yes, right there, just like that" she said quietly, half to Jane, half to herself, before moving her eyes back to the detective and directing her next statements at her, as well, "I try to keep it light, Jane, try to keep it slow, try to tease myself like I know you would tease me." Maura demonstrated her point by moving her fingers in frustratingly slow yet tantalizing circles around her clit, twice in a clockwise direction, then reversing course and going twice in a counterclockwise direction, inhaling deeply and moaning again as nerve endings made themselves known, and as a throbbing started setting up deeper in her core.

All the while still watching Jane. Still watching Jane watch her.

And the detective was clearly enthralled, jaw hanging quite slack now, eyes riveted to the scene playing out before her. Gone was her earlier grumpiness, gone was her grouchiness, gone was her sullenness. Gone, it would seem, was pretty much any and all thoughts and any and all attitudes other than "Oh. My. God."

And though Maura clearly and certainly had the detective's undivided attention, she was nevertheless determined to focus that attention even more. So the blonde inched her legs apart even further, opening herself just that much more, making sure there was no other place Jane would want to look, making sure there was no other direction Jane's thoughts would try to wander, making sure Jane could and would see nothing but what the detective did to the blonde, everything the detective did to her, did to her body, did to her soul, did to her very being.

For all of this, yes, it was Maura's hand, but it was Jane's doing.

Maura slightly increased the pressure of her fingers as they moved across her most exposed and sensitive flesh, and began speaking once again, the effort to do so reflected in the slight strain in her voice, "God, Jane, I imagine how you would feel if it were you touching me, instead of me touching me. Your long fingers..." Maura's voice trailed off as she positioned her index and middle fingers at the very top of her sex before pushing them downwards, splitting them slightly as she did such that her clit slid between them to the second knuckle, the action sending another strong pulse through the doctor's body. She heard a gasp but wasn't sure if it was from her or from Jane, all she knew was how good that just felt and that she wanted to do it again. So she did. She brought her fingers back up and then back down, repeating the movement, and drawing another gasp from one or both of them.

Through it all, Maura did her best to keep her eyes open and focused and on the detective, wanting to see Jane's reactions, wanting to feel them as she felt Jane's eyes upon her. She licked her lips and began once again circling her clit with her fingers, only a little more quickly now, her body and mind tiring of the slow burning, the slow build. Instead, wanting more, wanting it faster, wanting it harder.

"And the texture of those fingers," Maura could hear the change in quality of her own voice when she resumed speaking again, the tenor in it, the breathiness in it, the growing need in it, "The pads are slightly rough," Maura's voice and breath caught as she allowed herself to run one of the pads of her own fingers directly over her clit, "But that roughness," she continued after a moment, "Only increases the friction," she gasped before rasping out, "And only makes it better."

Oh, god, yes, it wasn't Jane but it still felt so good, so good, so good. She wasn't at the edge yet, not yet, but she knew she was getting close, getting so close, and she knew she was beginning to writhe on the bed, that her knees were bending and unbending, her torso was twisting slightly this way and that, her ass clenching and unclenching as her fingers dipped down once again for more moisture and as her entire body and mind worked towards release. And it was a battle to keep talking, a battle to keep breathing, a battle to keep her eyes on Jane.

But she knew the effort would be worth it for the end effect, so she kept on battling, and kept on fighting,

"Or," Maura panted out, "I'd imagine your tongue on me," Maura's eyes briefly fluttered closed and she bit her lip at both the mental image as well as the shock she sent through herself as she laid two fingers directly on top of her apex and rubbed them heavily back and forth, "God, I love your tongue on me like this. Because you know," Maura's voice caught again as she hit a particularly sensitive spot, "You know just where to use it," the speed of her fingers increased further, "Just _how_ to use it," Maura's hips bucked of their own accord, "It never takes me long with your tongue."

And Maura knew it wasn't going to be long now, either.

Because she was struggling; struggling with everything she had. God, she wanted to succumb to the fantasy, give in to it, go with it, free it, just like she wanted to every single time she was alone and lonely in those dreary hotel rooms in Virginia.

So that's exactly what she told Jane next, "I want," she heard the raspy, breathy, desperate quality of her own voice and bit her lip again briefly as her finger dipped down one last time to gather more of her own moisture then came back up to resume the determined rhythm she had previously established and resume the thought she had previously started, "I want so badly to give in every time I get here, Jane, right here." Maura's voice continued to strain with the effort to speak and the effort to stave off the orgasm now rising within her, the one she was encouraging with her own movements, but, sadly, the one she would also be denying.

But not until she pushed a little further.

"Yessss," she hissed and moaned, hips swiveling, muscles tightening, "Right here, mmmm, right on the edge," Maura's increasingly interrupted monologue was cut off again as her ass clenched and her pelvis thrust to meet her own fingers, "And I, I imagine you pushing me over that edge."

Maura could feel all the sensation in her body begin concentrating and building as she changed her rhythm once again, "And I imagine _how_ you'd push me over that edge," her fingers moving more and more quickly over her glistening clit as her gut coiled, "And God! I want you to do it! I want to come! Jane, it would be so easy! God! Jane!" Maura was just barely getting the thoughts and words out between pants as her fingers continued to fly and her body continued to build and fight both for and against the rising tide, she was so close, so close, so incredibly close, just one or two or three more passes, just a few seconds away, the crescendo was so ready to peak, _she_ was so ready to peak, so ready...

"But then I stop."

Maura's body collapsed back into the bed and a small sigh that was more like a sob escaped her as her fingers went completely still and the arousal that just moments before had been growing and spreading so rapidly, that had seemed so undeniable and so inevitable, now paused, hovering just out of reach, and then beginning a slow, grudging, painful retreat. Maura breathed heavily through her mouth and clenched her jaw and finally closed her eyes, scrunching them shut tight and willing her fingers to remain at rest as she felt her body back further and further from the release she desperately wanted, mourning the loss of it, but letting it go nevertheless.

After several seconds, when she felt she safely could, she opened her eyes again and looked back over at Jane. And then waited again.

And waited.

Waited this time for Jane's eyes, eyes that were usually dark but which were now almost completely black, speaking to the detective's own arousal and anticipation, to come back up to meet Maura's. And when they did, when those wide, wild, dilated, awe-struck eyes, met her own, Maura finished her thought, her voice slightly less raspy, but no less wanting, filled with longing and a longing for Jane to understand, "I stop because I want to wait. I want to wait until we're together, until I don't have to imagine it or imagine you."

Both women just stared at each other silently then, their elevated breathing the only sound in the room between them, one of them clothed, one of them not, but both of them so very primed.

Jane was the first to move, getting up then from the spot at the end of the bed she'd been glued to since the beginning of this and, still holding Maura's gaze with her own, walked two or three steps so she was closer to the head of the bed, then sat back down, sitting herself again on the mattress, but this time sitting herself next to Maura's hip. She reached over and put her hand atop the hand Maura still had on her own sex and with gentle pressure, encouraged it to start moving again before she finally spoke, finally responded in some way to Maura's descriptions and actions, picking up exactly where the doctor had left off, "Until we're together, huh?"

Maura moaned and her body twitched at the resumption of movement over her so very sensitized and stimulated flesh and at the realization that Jane _did_ understand and she nearly lost the battle again to keep her eyes open. It was everything she could do to just bite her lip and nod in answer to Jane's question.

Jane nodded slowly back, continuing to exert slight pressure on Maura's hand, continuing to encourage it's slow movement over the blonde's own flesh as she watched the arousal build quickly again in Maura's eyes, felt it build quickly in Maura's body. With her free hand, Jane reached over and moved a piece of wavy hair off the blonde's forehead and then whispered to her, her words full of meaning, her voice full of promise, "We're together now."

"Yes," Maura gasped, as much a plea as a response to Jane's statement, "Yes, please. Jane..." Maura's breaths were once again coming fast and shallow.

"'Yes, please' what, sweetheart?" Jane asked gently, not teasingly, genuinely wanting to know what Maura wanted, so that she could give it to her.

And so Maura told her, "Inside me," Maura's eyes drifted briefly shut, at the sensations coursing through, at the images her own words evoked, and at the hope that came with those words, before she forced them open again to look directly, desperately, at Jane, "I want you inside me."

Jane nodded again slowly and ran a finger down the side of Maura's face. "Now?" she asked quietly.

Maura knew what Jane was asking and the answer was yes. Yes, yes, and god yes! "Now," Maura gasped and nodded, still looking at Jane, the doctor pleading with the detective with her answer and with her eyes and with her body.

"Okay," Jane whispered back. She felt Maura's fingers begin to speed up slightly as her own hand slid off Maura's and further down, finding Maura's entrance easily and immediately, but then pausing, just a beat, just a moment, just long enough to look one more time in Maura's eyes before using two fingers to enter Maura with one smooth swift push and repeating one last time, "Now."

And with that, all the various battles were over. Maura's eyes slammed shut and her body arched and arced, her inner muscles clamping down and clamping down hard on Jane's invading fingers. Maura's mouth fell open and a quiet strangled cry escaped her throat as her whole body shook, toes fluttering, fingers on one hand gripping the bedspread as the fingers on the other continued to fly over her center, her apex, drawing out her orgasm.

Jane's fingers did not idle, either, the detective doing her best to continue to move within the blonde, gently thrusting against and with the powerfully pulsing contractions, pushing, pulling, rubbing, trying to help prolong and extend Maura's pleasure, and all the while taking it all in, god, taking it all in, completely enraptured, completely enthralled, not blinking once through the entire thing, the detective not wanting to miss one single second.

When it was over, when Maura's body was finally spent and once again slumped back down to the mattress, when the doctor's hand finally stopped its frantic motions, Jane also slowed and stopped her fingers, easing them free of Maura's body and once again resting her hand atop Maura's as she leaned down and gently, almost reverently, kissed the still-recovering blonde.

When she felt Jane pulled out of the kiss and rise to a seated position again, Maura pried her eyes open. And her vision was filled with Jane looking back down on her with such tenderness, such adoration that Maura thought she might just burst.

"That was beautiful," Jane whispered, face full of love and wonderment, eyes shimmering, "_You_ are beautiful."

Maura blinked slowly once and smiled lazily at Jane's words, basking in them as she allowed her eyes to close once again, allowed her breathing to slow. She felt Jane shifting again on the bed, this time to stretch out and lay down next to her, and another blissful smile touched Maura's lips as her body continued to come down.

Finally, several minutes later, far more recovered, Maura opened her eyes again, and turned her head toward Jane, whose head was propped up on one hand. They smiled at each other. It was Jane who spoke first. "Is that," the detective ran a finger down the side of Maura's face, "Is that _really_ what it's like?"

Maura quirked an eyebrow slightly and met Jane's open, somewhat vulnerable gaze with one of her own, and answered the detective's question with a simple, honest nod.

Jane's lip quirked up slightly, an encouraging sign that the detective's trademark dry humor, absent most of the evening, had returned. "I guess you _are_ a little keyed up each time you've come home from one of these trips..." Jane ruminated out loud.

"You _guess_?" Maura retorted lightly, humor and amusement also returning to her, "And you're just _now_ realizing this?"

Jane smiled at Maura's playful and slightly teasing tone and expression, "No, no, I realized it each time, _believe me_," Jane shrugged good naturedly, "I just didn't know why you were so keyed up. And I wasn't about to open my big mouth and risk making it seem like I was complaining about it!"

Both women chuckled lightly at Jane's answer before falling silent again and just staring at each other. Both would have been content to stay that way for a good long while but Maura knew they couldn't; there were still things she needed to get done that evening to prepare for her trip and early departure the next morning. She sighed a little regretfully and a little resignedly, "I'm sorry but I need to up. I need to get dressed and finish packing." She smiled lightly at Jane, "But then how about we go get some dinner?"

Jane was silent a moment as if considering this offer, before replying, "How about, instead," the detective traced a playful, suggestive, line down Maura's chest and stomach, "You finish packing but _don't_ get dressed. And while you finish packing I get _un_dressed. Then, you come join me back here in bed."

Maura raised and eyebrow and regarded Jane and her counter-offer, asking cautiously, "You want me to finish packing while naked?"

Jane continued her playfulness, "Right. And I'll also get naked. Then we'll be naked together. You know, in bed," she finished with an overly done waggle of her eyebrows.

Maura couldn't help but laugh at Jane's display, and in delight at the return of Jane's good mood, "And what about dinner?"

"We can have that in bed, too!" Jane continued her banter. "We'll just have it delivered. In fact, I bet we can have it delivered all the way to the bedroom door if we wanted!"

"Won't we still be naked?" Maura tried to reason.

But Jane was not to be deterred by reason or reality, "Of course! That way, we won't even have to tip the delivery guy!"

Maura shook her head but once again couldn't help but laugh at Jane's antics. Then, unable or unwilling to argue anymore and knowing she was just going to have to get out of bed and get done what she needed to get done, she lifted her head and gave Jane a brief but heartfelt kiss but then also lifted a hand to slowly but surely push Jane away so she could get up and off the bed.

Jane let her go but watched her closely as Maura padded over to the bathroom door and reached for the bathrobe that was hanging on it. But just before Maura's hand reached it, the doctor turned around and looked at Jane.

Jane had one eyebrow raised, a slight smirk on her face, and an expression that basically said, "Your call, Dr. Isles."

Maura could feel a slight blush, or perhaps it was a flush, bloom across her upper body, as, with a smirk of her own, she withdrew her hand, leaving the bathrobe where it was. And then she went about the room finishing her packing. Naked.

Jane's face broke into a wide grin and she reached for the hem of her shirt and began pulling it up over her head.


End file.
